Things I Hate
by Takiasmuse
Summary: One-Shot Light ends up sick in bed with Ryuzaki and as if that doesn't annoy him enough...Misa visits to extend his pain. Story is in Light's PoV but implied L x Misa.


**I know what you're thinking why you would have a Light main character of a Misa x L fiction. I don't know honestly I just thought it might be interesting to try. So please Read and Review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Things I Hate**

If being sick wasn't enough of a migraine for Light Yagami it was being handcuffed to Ryuzaki in bed, who also shared the same illness since they both ended up, drenched from falling into the lake.

What happened exactly while they were at the park discussing the case they had a stalker follow them there. The stalker being none other than his girlfriend Amane Misa, who trailed behind them with each steps thinking, he didn't notice her presence. She had attempted to tackle him with a surprise hug which he dodged; however, the thing was there wasn't much space so when he moved out of the way…It ended up throwing him over the railing, dragging Ryuzaki as well into the murky waters bellow.

Misa thought the whole this was pretty amusing and the only good fun Light had was accidently pretending he was drowning by grabbing hold of Ryuzaki and trying to drag him under with him as if he was in a frantic state. Maybe he wouldn't have to find out his name after all but L managed to squirm his way out and the two of them were back on land shivering due to the passing drifts of wind.

Afterwards the two of them ended up having to share the same bedroom because Ryuzaki still refused to let him go because he was, 'Kira.' Ryuzaki mostly whined about not getting to eat sweets and how he shouldn't have clinged onto L so much. Ryuzaki wasn't much justice as he claimed he was hording all the bed sheets to make his life a bigger hell. He had insisted that Ryuzaki let go of the blankets but L said he didn't deserve them after getting them sick.

"I didn't get us sick, if it hadn't been for Misa – we wouldn't be in this mess." Light gritted out annoyed, and grabbed a tissue from the box on the counter sneezing into it. Ryuzaki covered his hands over his mouth as he coughed lightly, a bead of sweat running down his forehead as he finally spoke,

"I don't see how Amane-san has anything to do with this." L replied, sniffling and waving his freed right hand over to Light asking for a Kleenex. Light picked up the box, wondering if he should just use it as a weapon and say that L let the box slip out of his hands so sick that it stabbed him in the eye and he died. Death by tissue box – perhaps he should rethink this plan out more. "Light-kun, I need a tissue please." Light rolled his eyes, and shoved it over to L while setting his tenth rolled up tissue to the counter.

"She's the one that nearly attacked me." L turned his head toward Light with an amused expression.

"Attacked you?" L echoed, with a small chuckle, "She was trying to hug you – I believe it was your fault at this mess by moving away." He said as a matter of fatly just to piss him off and it worked. Light growled and took the tissue box away from L and chucked it across the room. L frowned, while Light smirked victoriously. L coughed the vibrations evident in his chest and continued to frown at the box in the corner. "That wasn't very nice…Your percentage of being Kira has risen to 20 percent." Light grunted, trying to not be annoyed by the cold tingle around his left wrist and the sound of the chain rattling as Ryuzaki moved around.

Just when he thought his day couldn't get worst the door flew open and there in a cosplaying nurse outfit was his so called girlfriend. She skipped happily over to the bed side, and Light jerked L to give him the blankets so he could suffocate himself under the covers before she got a hold of him.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" He asked, as she ran her fingers over his forehead searching for a temperature. Misa gave him a short salute making him confused until her arms draped around his neck and pulled him into her embrace.

"Misa Misa just wanted to let Light-kun know that she misses him and that she will be his personal nurse." She gave him a wink and then glared at Ryuzaki ripping the blankets away from him while he was drooling at her. Light thanked Misa, just because Ryuzaki's face turned sour as he realized he was cold again. Light laughed at Ryuzaki silently as Misa continued to favor him by bringing the box back on his command and doing as he saw fit.

L looked annoyed, which surprised him, at first he thought it was because of the blankets but his eyes seemed to flash briefly when he watched as Misa strode in and out of the room brining him what he asked. Misa told them she would have to go in a few minutes and Light was overjoyed just to see her go, L on the other side looked dismayed. Light exchanged glances between the two, Misa seemed oblivious of L's watchful concerned eye and L seemed unaware of him as if it was just the two of them in the room.

"Thank you Misa-san, we do appreciate your company." L replied, making her freeze as she turned to Ryuzaki with wide eyes as if not expect to hear it from his as he ignored it. "It makes of us both feel a lot better having you with us, caring for us like a sweet angel." Misa blushed it was evident from her turning away with a soft smile and nodding. She glanced at him expecting the same words and Light had to sigh, she would never get those words from his mouth.

"Yeah, sure, thanks Misa." Light muttered uncaringly and a squeal escaped her lips as she placed a kiss on his cheeks. He had to resist from wiping it off considering L was right next to him observing his every movement. Light glared right back at him wondering what he expected him to do.

L bit his finger nail, watching Misa smile fade into a frown when he did not return the favor. A cough erupted from his lips and he felt like hurling due to Light's lack of care. Lack of emotion, and it made him suspect that he was Kira more than ever before.

"May I get one too Misa-san?" L asked innocently making Misa jump away from Light at the request. Misa's cheeks red, she even tried to hide the smile forming by quickly stuttering out a, no way! "But your kisses make Light and I feel better! If I recover that means you get to be with Light-kun more and even a chance at a date." L urged Misa bit her lip while L countered this by nibbling on his thumb again as if a silent battle was going on between them. "If you do it I _might _drop charges of him being Kira."

Light's eyes narrowed at Misa who still looked unsure. L was giving him a get out of trouble card and she was freaking out.

"Misa, kiss him." He snapped wanting this to be over and if L was off his back that would be even greater. Misa stared at Light with wide eyes but nodded and complied with his will. She made her way over to L's side of the bed and lowers herself down to L's cheek, pressing her lips against it. She tries to pull away but is shocked when L catches her chin and pulls her to his lips, enrapturing it with a heated kiss. He released Misa, leaving her in a breathless state, and whispered words that Light's ears couldn't catch but luckily Light could still read them.

"_I love you." _ Light's eyes darted to Misa, whose hands flew to her lips and she looked like she was close to crying as if L had delivered the words she had greatly wished to hear one day. Misa eyes flew to his and Light quickly turned away pretending to be asleep but he could hear her clear reply.

"_Thank you Ryuzaki-kun." _She replied, smiling and even L was grinning. Misa turned and left the room telling them both to feel better. While Light wondered why she hadn't just said, 'Goodbye Light-kun,' like always and she had to say Ryuzaki too. He would have to punish her later but at least L was off his side now, no more Kira percentages.

"Light-kun…"

"What do you want now Ryuzaki?" Light gritted out as he was trying to savor his stress free lifestyle.

"For commanding Amane-san like that, your chances of being Kira have risen to 28 percent." Light's head snapped up and he glared at Ryuzaki.

"B-but you said!"

"I said to Amane-san that I _might_ consider it, but seeing how you're so eager to remove the title from you that you would let your own _girlfriend _kiss another _man_ proves to me that you are Kira." L replied, waving an index finger around as another cough escaped his lips. Light simply grumbled and snuggled in his blankets putting his back to L as if he didn't care anymore he just was tired of the whole thing together. "Perhaps even 31 percent since you choose to ignore me Light-kun." Light grabbed the pillow underneath him and placed it under his head in hopes to get the detective off his case of just a minute of his life.

L simply nibbled the bottom of his lips with a smile while some ways down the halls Misa bit her thumb with a giggle and Light just groaned.

_I hate being sick._

**XXX**

**END**

**Yep another one-shot from me! I wanted to try something with Light's perspective to see the humor and the annoyance Light would feel as if watching Misa and L sharing a moment. He really just wants the day to end! Ha-ha! Please let me know how you feel about this!**

**I'm sorry if it did not come out appealing!  
**

**I'm surprised I actually did this seeing how I'm not a fan of Light but he mostly gets a beating in here so it's noticeable. I'm sorry Light –lovers! I just wanted to have fun!**

**-Takiasmuse**


End file.
